Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Strikers
by Sandshrew master 317
Summary: A boy who now pokemon a awakens on beach and befriends a vulpix and together becomes a team and close friends but can they become more then friends?
1. Chapter 1v

Hello I would like to welcome you to my first story I can't promise regular updates since I just starting and any advices you can give is welcome so now sit back and relax

A Few Questions and New World

A boy awoken and he was on the ground. He slowly got into a sitting position and looked at his surroundings. "Where am I," said the boy. "Your heading to a world in need of your help," said a mysterious voice. The boy stood up as fast as he could and said, "Who said that? Where are you?" "That is not important now.

This world need's your help, but first I have to ask you some questions." "Umm ok," the boy said a little confused. "What gender are you?" "A boy." "How old are you?" "I'm 16." "If you find a friend and she looks upset what do you do?" "I would try to find out what happened and try to comfort her until I make her feel better again." "Ok. You find a fork in the road, right leads home but you don't know where left leads, what do you do?" "I would go left see where it leads." "Why?" "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Interesting final question.""Ok."

"You find a friend and she is crying you try to talk to her but she won't stop crying what do you do?" The boy thought for second before saying. "I would try doing silly things like making funny faces or standing on my head to make her smile or laugh even if I have to look like a fool." "Ok now put your hand on this orb," the voice said as an orb appeared.

He put his hand on the orb as it started to change colors from black to pink to gray. It changed to almost every color but stopped when it turn brown and stay that color. "Thank you." "Now," the voice said, "You are the curious type who seeks adventure and loves to explore but sometimes your curiosity gets you in trouble with others."

The boy nodded his head embarrassedly. "Wow you found all of that out through a few questions." "You also you care deeply about your friends and do whatever it takes to make them happy, smile or laugh so you must be an Eevee." "Wait what!?" But before the boy could say anything else, his body starts to feel heavy and his eyes began to droop. Then he fell completely to sleep and heard this, "Rest now because when you awaken your journey begins."

Then the boy heard a female voice saying, "Hey are you ok?" As the boy opened his eyes he was blinded by some light. As the boy's eyes were adjusting to the light, the voice said "Good you're waking up. I was starting to get worried." Finally the boy's eyes adjusted to the light and standing before him was a talking white fox. "How are you talking and what are you?" "What do you mean? We all talk. Have you never seen a vulpix?" "Ok where am I?" "Don't you know," the vulpix said. "No." The boy thought for second before releasing something important, "Wait, I can't remember anything!"

"Really? Can't remember anything?" the vulpix said with concern in her voice. The boy thought and said, "The only thing I remember is my name and I am human." "Are you sure about being human?" "Yes. Why?" "Because you look like a normal eevee to me." "What? That can't be ri…" but before boy continued, he noticed a brown fluffy tail from corner of his eye. Then he noticed that he had paws instead of hands. He looked around and noticed the sea. He tried to walk over to it to see what was going on and when he got there, looking right at him, was the face of an eevee.

"Why am I a eevee!?" The vulpix, who was getting a little scared said, "So you said you remember your name right?" The boy, who was now an eevee, took a second to calm down before saying, "Yes. My name is Andrew and I'm sorry for yelling." "It's ok. My name is Violet," the vulpix extended her paw so Andrew could shake it. Andrew extended his while trying not to fall on the ground at the same time. After they shaking paws, Violet remembered something she found a year earlier.

She reached into a bag (Andrew didn't notice until now) pulled out a weird rock and put in front of both of them. "Violet if you don't mind me asking, What with this rock?" "Andrew, I found this rock about a year ago. I think it is pretty nice. It's one of a few things that I own and the only thing I really treasure."

Right when Andrew was going to ask something else suddenly Violet was pushed straight at him. This made Andrew and Violet bump heads and fall on the ground together. As Andrew was starting to get up and rubbing his head, a voice started to speak. "Look at what we have here. Little Miss freak the chicken made a friend".

Andrew could see two pokemon. The speaker was a bat of sorts and the other was a floating purple ball with a face."Le le leave us a a alone Zubat and Koffing," Violet said stuttering in her words. "What is this?" said Koffing looking at Violet's treasure and grabbed it before Violet could. "Hey give that back," Violet said. "What are you going to do about it?" Koffing said. Violet's face started to look down at the ground and she looked like she was going to cry.

"That's what we thought," said Zubat before he started to laugh. Then Koffing joined in. But that was last straw for Andrew. He was not going to let them keep bullying Violet any more. "HEY!" yelled Andrew to get the bullies attention. It worked, both Zubat and Koffing stopped laughing to see what was going on. Even Violet lifted her head to see. "Give Violet's treasure back or else!" he said while glaring at them. Both Koffing and Zubat looked at each other before Zubat said, "Well if you want it, you have to catch us first."

Then they ran into a nearby cave. Andrew looked back to Violet and said, "Come on. Don't you want to get your treasure back?" Violet was quiet for a second before saying, "Why are you helping someone you just met?" "Well, you came to help me when I was on the beach. I am just returning the favor." Violet wiped away the few tears she had on her face then walk up to Andrew said, "Right! Let's get my treasure back." As they ran after Koffing and Zubat, neither of them knew that this was the beginning of their adventures and the start of something much more together.

To Be Continued  
Well this first chapter rewritten I made few changes which I hope makes story more enjoyable for you readers and I hope I get that second chapter out in time so until have marry Christmas :)


	2. Anthor note

Hello now I want let you know I am going rewrite my first chapter you probably wondering why we'll answer is aloha it gave me idea on how make my story more interesting. So I hope rewrite before the end December then double time for chapter 2 because I have base idea figure out finally for those who wondering all pokemon who retype in to fairy in x and y will be count as that


End file.
